<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rinse and Repeat by setrevuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538313">Rinse and Repeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo'>setrevuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28-day ficlet writing challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Morning Routines, Shownu POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shownu goes through his usual morning routine in the dorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28-day ficlet writing challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rinse and Repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt - TOGETHER: write about when people you love are around.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shownu wakes up to the smell of freshly brewing coffee and the sounds of tinkling from the kitchen. Bleary-eyed, he checks his phone. There are a few minutes before his alarm. He cracks his neck, stretching as he gets up. As expected, the other bed in the room is still occupied, its owner fast asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the shower in the nearest bathroom informs him that he’ll have to trek over to the other bedroom to do this morning routine. He grabs a towel and his shower caddy and makes his way through the dorm. Someone is picking at his breakfast, perusing his phone as if it was the morning paper on the dining table. Another is stretched out on a yoga mat in the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his luck, he walks past another bedroom to two more snoozing people. He tiptoes into their bathroom and softly closes the door behind him. Brushed teeth, a short shower, and a rough towel dry later, he steps out. By this point, one of the snoozers had woken up and is now sitting on his bed in a daze. Shownu whispers a good morning before walking back to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There isn’t anything very remarkable about this morning. Once the boys are all ready, they’ll set off to the practice room, a place that’s become even more familiar than their dorms. They might take a break or two for food. Some might switch the dance practice for the studio, opting to strengthen their singing or composing or writing. Finally, once the day turns to night and night turns their struggling eyes shut, they’ll head back to the dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, a day like today will be forgotten. The lull of routine will make this memory fade back into the background, overshadowed by the breaks in the familiar, the shocks and the surprises that their brains will deem far more entertaining to remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Shownu challenges this notion. He sees the others sharing this space with him, sharing his path, sharing his sky and sharing his air. It’s a simple day, with simple feelings. But they're not feelings that Shownu wants to forget. He clenches his fist, etching this picture as one to remember for a long time to come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>